Capcom
Capcom Co., Ltd. is a Japanese developer and publisher of video games, known for creating multi-million-selling franchises such as Resident Evil, Street Fighter, Mega Man, Devil May Cry, the Ace Attorney, Monster Hunter, Sengoku Basara, Dead Rising, and many other franchises. Capcom is also well known for the Versus series of crossover games like Marvel vs. Capcom, which began well before the Walt Disney Company bought Marvel Entertainment in 2009. Originally established in 1983, it has since become an international enterprise with branches and subsidiaries in North America, Europe, and East Asia. Many video games based on Disney properties were developed and/or published by Capcom, particularly for Nintendo game systems, especially between 1988 and 1994. Capcom has just released the 6th, newest entry in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, titled Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. History with Disney Capcom's history with Disney dates back to the 1980s, when they published DuckTales for the NES and Game Boy. They continued to publish Disney games from the 1990s through the early 2000s. Disney games by Capcom DuckTalesNESBox.jpg|''DuckTales'' (NES and Game Boy) Rescue Rangers NES.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (NES) NES adventures in magic kingdom.jpg|''Adventures in the Magic Kingdom'' (NES) TaleSpin NES Box.png|''TaleSpin'' (NES) Little Mermaid game cover.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (NES and Game Boy) MickeysDangerousChase.jpg|''Mickey's Dangerous Chase'' (Game Boy) WFRR GB.jpg|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Game Boy) DarkwingDuck NES.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' (NES and Game Boy) MagicalQuest1BoxArt.jpg|''The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse'' (Super NES and Game Boy Advance) DuckTales2 Box.jpg|''DuckTales 2'' (NES) Goof Troop SNES Box.jpg|''Goof Troop'' (Super NES) Aladdin SNES Box.jpg|''Aladdin'' (Super NES and Game Boy Advance) Chip 'n Dale- Rescue Rangers 2 NA cover art.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2'' (NES) GreatCircusMystery SNES BoxArt.jpg|''The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie'' (Super NES, Genesis, and Game Boy Advance) Bonkers SNES Cover.jpg|''Bonkers'' (Super NES) Magical Quest 3.jpg|''Disney's Magical Quest 3 starring Mickey and Donald'' (Super Famicom and Game Boy Advance) MagicalTetrisChallenge.jpg|''Magical Tetris Challenge'' (Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color) Magical Mirror.jpg|''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' (GameCube) Disney's Hide and Sneak GC.jpg|''Disney's Hide & Sneak'' (GameCube) Oogiesrevengeps2.jpg|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'' (PlayStation 2 and Xbox) Ducktales remastered box-2.jpg|''DuckTales Remastered'' (PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360 and PC) Disney Afternoon Collection.png|''The Disney Afternoon Collection'' (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC) History with Marvel In addition to having a history with Disney, Capcom also has a history with Marvel. Capcom's history with Marvel dates back to the mid-1990s, well before Disney's acquisition of Marvel in 2009. Capcom's first Marvel-licensed game was The Punisher, published in 1993. Then the Marvel vs. Capcom crossover fighting game series was developed on the basis of the X-Men: Children of the Atom. Marvel games by Capcom *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 (2011) **''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows (2011) *''Marvel vs. Capcom Origins'' - PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade (2012) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' - PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows (2017) External links * *Official Global Page *Official Page (Japanese) *Capcom Unity *The Capcom Database pl:Capcom pt-br:Capcom sv:Capcom Category:Video game companies Category:Non-Disney companies Category:DuckTales Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Bonkers Category:TaleSpin Category:Aladdin Category:Goof Troop Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Goofy Category:Donald Duck Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Disney Princesses Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Captain America Category:Thor Category:Iron Man Category:Spider-Man Category:Ant-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Star Wars Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe